DaphC'mon
by Quocalimar
Summary: Velma's feeling low, and the best person to raise her spirits does in a very yuri way. I chose Hurt/comfort and friendship over romance because i feel that romance doesn't fit in well with what's going on. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\!R&R!/


Wha- C'mon Daph!

Velma sat alone, bored in the van, as the gang ate lunch together after solving their latest mystery. An alleged ghost was haunting a hotel. The ghost wanted everyone out or else he'd take all of your pillows. The manager got so outraged he called on their help. A few clues, a few fortunate unlucky steps led to the somehow correct hall, and a well placed trap by Fred, and their ghost as caught. Velma did the unmasking as status quo would have it, and ofcourse it was one of the suspects with a suitably odd name from the hotel, Groundskeeper Jenkins. Spouting his last words as the cops cuffed him,

"That's right I did it. I stole all the pillows because I knew they were made of a very rare, and expensive goose down, and I would have gotten away with it too, were it not for you meddling kids and your lousy mutt."

"Alright gang, another sucesful trapping of one fake ghost." Fred celebrated. "Let's go have a snack."

"I'm in for that" Shaggy added.

"Ree roo" also Scooby.

The drive to their favorite resturaunt, O'Flanery's was a long and unpleasant one for Velma. She always felt under apreciated with the gang. Always paired with fred and Velma so as to let the goofballs run wild. Always to unmask the villain but have Fred steal the lime light to drone on about yet another of his 'marvelous' traps. She sat quiet in the back with the two said goofballs, and no one even seemed to notice that she was distraught.

As they arived at the food joint, Shag and Scoob were running out of the van before fred even parked. Fred jumped out quickly, after parking to fetch the door for his beloved, who waited patiently for how much she admired the way he spoiled her.

With Shaggy and Scooby already out of the van, and Fred only focused on Daphne, there was no one to remeber Velma. So she sat, again forgotten by the only people she could call 'friends'.

After a few minutes of mopping she decided that wouldn't make her more noticeable or give her more of a presence so she rallied up the last bit of esteem she had for the evening to go join her friends when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, Velma, what are you still doing in here?" Daphne asked, she seemed concerned enough.

"Oh you know, just pondering the events of the day."

"Well you gonna join us?"

"Oh...yea. Wait, why'd you come back? Were you thinking about me?"

"No, I forgot my chapstick. Gotta have pouty lips, even when eating. it's just good ettiquette."

"Oh" she sighed. Daphne picked up on this, fortunately.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. Let's go eat." Velma began scooting herself out of the van but Daphne stopped her. Only her legs hung off.

"What's up." Velma questioned.

"Nothing what's up with you." Daphne teased. She continued to hold her arm out in froont of velma's path.

"Are you going to let me out?"

"Are you going to let me in?" she spoke almost whispering with a lightness to her voice.

"What are you talking about Daphne?"

"Nothing." She pushed Velma deeper into the van, and hopped in after her. in the same motion she slid the van door shut. After gaining her bearings she climbed onto Velma, stradling her and grabbed her wrists. She pent them abover her head then began the ruthless interogation.

"Talk to me Velma or I won't let you go."

"Wow, don't you look like a weirdo, straddling me and what not." Velma spoke in a snarky tone, a common coping mechanism for her when she felt threatened.

"Velma, don't do this. Why keep everything inside. You always stay behind a bit later than the rest of us, and you stay to yourself, and you never even join in the conversation when the mystery is solved. Don't you like us? Aren't we your friends?"

"You all treat me like such a friend." sarcasticly said ofcourse, "no one even stayed to open the door for me."

"That's it!" Daphne shouted, almost in laughter. "You're feeling under apreciated. Ofcourse we care about you, we just tend to forget you when you don't even make an effort to be apart of what's going on.

"Yea, well. Whatever. Can you let me go now."

Velma stared up at the redhead, she stared back down at the brunette. She leaned down towards her, and planted a small kiss on her forhead. Velma faltered taken aback by this, she nerves were almost visibly being shook on her. Daphne kissed her again, this time at the bridge of her nose.

"What's going on, daph?" Velma asked barely above a whisper. Daphne continued her exploration with another kiss, directly on the tip of Velma's dinky nose. She then stopped to look at her. A smile crossed her face, not manialy crazed, or possesed but more of a caring tone, as she went in one last time to plant a small barely touching peck the lips of the brunette who was now shaking.

"Wha-, c'mon daph. What are you doing?"

"I'm just showing you how much I apreciate you. I think you're adorable and I don't show it enough. I'm sorry, Velma will you forgive me." Daphne's voice had taken a hazy backtone covered in admiration.

"Sure" the stutter now was worthy of disorder, for the first time in her life she was afraid but with no clever quip to come up with."

Daphne leaned back on Velma releasing her hold, as she placed her hands on her stomach. Velma feared that her sweater was going to be removed, but in her current state she couldn't react to stop it. Daphne did no such thing though. She simply placed her hands on her stomach and tickled her. Velma broke out into a fit of laughter, followed by Daphne, but counter to the way it'd appear to an outside viewer the tension was still astoundingly thick in that van. After a few almost pained giggles later, Daphne let up. She climbed off of Velma, still giggling and opened the door.

Outside the door she waited,

"You coming Velma?" she began." It won't be the same without you there."

Holding the door for her was a gesture bigger than any thought Velma had ever had. She climbed out of the van smiling and pleased to know people do care about her, and that she had friends waiting on her.

**I don't own this, series.**

**If i did, well let's just say it wouldn't be child friendly. It'd probably come on Hbo on thursdays at 11. Gratz if you got that reference and R&R. if you liked this and want a better ending let me know, I'll see what i can do. Also if you write and want to take a stab at this also let me know, please. I'd love to see what you come up with.**


End file.
